This invention relates to a conversion system or press. It is particularly adapted for conversion systems making easy-open can ends, although it will be understood that it could apply to presses manufacturing other types of parts.
Presses for converting ends for cans and the like are known. Presses of this general type are available from the Minster Machine Company of Minster, Ohio. U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,230 shows a general layout of a press for processing work pieces or shells into finished can ends with an opening tab attached thereto.
Presses used for the manufacture of easy-open can ends generally comprise a press bed mounted on legs which rest on the floor. Four columns or uprights or pillars are mounted on the press bed. The columns support a crown in which a main drive for the various press components is mounted. The columns also have slides or ways attached thereto for supporting a reciprocating main ram. The main ram carries the upper tooling of a main die set, which cooperates with lower tooling mounted on the bed. The main die set (which is also sometimes referred to as a lane die) defines a plurality of stations in which the shells are progressively converted into easy-open can ends. A conveyor carries the shells into and through the stations of the die set. The tabs are formed by tab tooling, which is supplied with strip stock by a stock feed mechanism. The tab tooling forms a tab and separates it from the strip stock for attachment to a can end.
The tab tooling has conventionally been mounted on the press bed laterally of the conveyor, and, for that matter, laterally of the lane die. The tab tooling may also be split so that it has die stations laterally placed on either side of the lane die. A bridge is required to transfer the tab stock strip across the lane die set. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,230. The upper tab tooling in this arrangement is mounted on the main ram on the press.
One of the deficiencies associated with this arrangement of the tooling is its difficult service access for maintenance of the tooling. Access to the lane die set is particularly difficult due to the presence of the tab tooling on one side of the main die and the tab tooling and tab stock feed mechanism on the other side. The lateral placement of the tab tooling also increases the depth of the press from front to back. This requires a larger bed which in turn increases the weight of the press and reduces its speed.